Dangerously Forbidden
by stephslays
Summary: What happened if David Hale has a little sister who fell in love with a blonde-haired son? What would become of the sweethearted girl and the bad biker with a soft heart?
1. chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who reads this story I hope you enjoy it!**

Everything comes to an end. You wake up, life to see one day, and then die the next. I wished I had known that the day I met him. I would've know my happiness came to an end.

I grew up in Charming. Everyone knows everyone here. We're a small town to say the least but, don't get us twisted we have a wild side. And by wild side I'm talking about the side on the other tracks of the town. SAMCROW has always run Charming whether you liked it or not. I always thought of it as being protected not fearful. However, my brother thought otherwise. He thought that whole club was a treacherous thing to ruin the beautiful Charming. Our family practically built this town. Throughout my family I never really knew where I stood. David was the golden boy. Jacob was the one who always knew what he wanted. I just thought myself as the shy one. Between my brothers and myself, I thought of myself as the odd one out. Growing up in Charming, it didn't just make it obvious to myself but to everyone else. Though, I knew there was one thing about Charming I was soon come to love.

 **7 Years Ago**

"Brooke! You're going to be late for school" David said

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Geesh, you sound like mom. Did you hear from Jacob?"

"Who college boy? Nope he's having too much fun up there at college." He chuckled and said.

"Fun doing what? Essays." We both let out a big laugh.

Between my two brothers, I connected with David on another level. We were like best friends. He was finishing his senior year while I was a year behind him.

"I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

"Oh you know I'm not going far away from you Brookie." He smiled.

I never really got over him calling me that. I knew I was younger than him but not by that much. After I grabbed a bannana from the counter, we headed off to school. My first class was Pre-Calc. It was one of the classs that was full of seniors. I always wanted to take the classes above mine I thought it would give me some type of advantage. Even though after high school I wanted to become a pianist, which my parents bluntly depised. They thought I should do something more the lines of the medical field. I thought they just didn't understand, and they never really did. Besides I knew I would be with my best friend Chasity right beside me in the arts. We both the only juniors in that class with Pre-Calc. Everyone thought we were just super smart babies.

"Okay everyone take your seats please." Mrs. Taylor, my Pre-Calc teacher, said.

Before she could continue with her lessons plan a tall blonde- haired boy entered the room. He had a long blonde hair, the gorgeous blue eyes, and a scruffy little beard along his chin. Jax Teller. My crush since freshman year, little did he know.

"Mr. Teller, do you mind telling the class why you are late." She said looking angry.

"I would Miss but I feel it wouldn't be school appropriate to say." He smirked.

I chuckled softly and he caught me. I quickly changed my face into something serious. I'd only spoken to Jax twice and those two times were asking him to borrow a pencil. After the lesson and staring at Jax without his knowledge. Mrs. Taylor asked me and Jax to stay behind after the bell. My feet felt stuck to the ground as my whole body froze with fear. I never been this alone with Jax despite having the teacher here with us.

"As you both know this isn't a ways course to take or to take lightly of." Looking at Jax while she said the last part.

"Brooke here I wish for you to tutor Jax so he can bring his grade up for the final exam. Now if he doesn't do well you're recommendation for that art program will not be done by me."

I pierced with fear surrounding my whole body. Without saying a word I shook my head softly, indicating a yes. As I looked over to Jax, he has the look of anger written all over his face. It was clear to me he didn't want any part of this. As we both left the classroom without saying a word to each other I tried to ask him if we could set up and some type of schuelde for studying. He quickly turned away and said he'll tell me when. Then turining to meet up with his friends. Later on lunch came by and I sat with Chasity at our table.

"I have something to tell you." I said.

Chasity bouncing with excitement guessing everyone possible and impossible scenario out of her mouth.

"Tell me!!"

"Alright, calm done. Well you know how I have the biggest crush on Jax right?"

"Duh that's all you ever talk about." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well Mrs. Taylor said I have to tutor him for the final exam."

Chasity, now extremely bouncing with excitement said, "OMG! Are you kidding me?! This is finally your chance to get closer with him!"

Before finishing my sentence I was cut off by David.

"Getting closer with who?" He said.

"No one." I said as I spotted Jax out with my eyes across from me. He trailed my eyes looking at Jax with spite. For some reason to this day I never understood why he disliked Jax.

"You can do way better Brooke."

" I know I can. I just don't want to." I said smiling at him.

"Face it Golden Boy, they're destined for each other." Chasity said. Rubbing it in David's face.

"I just don't get it out of all the boys on Earth you choose Jax Teller, the worst of them all. You know him and his family are practically outlaws in this town."

I listen to him rant about how Jax was no good for me and his reputation with girls but, it just went into one ear and out the other. I was too busy staring at Jax. My brother caught me a let out a big sigh. Knowing I didn't learn anything from his little speech. After school was done I walked over to Teller-Morrow's. I knew that Jax was bound to be there and I needed to talk to him about the situation we were in. My recommendation was on the line for this. The Star Program was a program for fitted for musical talents across the world that took place in the summer. It was my dream to go there and learn under the director, Samuel Maddison. And all of that depended on Jax Teller. Walking into the shop I spotted five guys with the same kutte on. "Sons of Anacrhy" it said. Throughout the guys I only recognized one. It was Jax's friend Opie.


	2. Chapter 2

It was my first time coming here. Sure, I passed by the shop a couple of times but I never went inside. I went up to Opie asking him if I could find Jax anywhere.

"What's the sudden need for Jax?" He said with a touch of curiosity and distinct in his voice.

"We're supposed to be studying together, Mrs. Taylor's orders." I said. He let out a big laugh and looked at as I didn't know what I was talking about.

"Jax? Studying? Yeah, I'll like to see the day."

"Well then I'll guess you'll see it then." Jax said, appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Well I wanted to see if you were available ... so we can study, I mean." I said stuttering over my words.

He smirked and I blushed, knowingly obvious to him, myself, and Opie. I tried to control my face but I ended up lookin awkward in the process. He could tell I had some type of feelings for him now right?

"Aren't you Hale's little sister?" Opie said.

"Yeah I am."

Looking up at Jax I saw a look of anger and disgust on his face as I said yes. If there's one thing I hate is when people talk about my family in a bad way.

"Problem with that?" I said,with sass, to Jax.

"Well shit, little Hale has some spite in here" Opie said and chucked.

"Chill, no problems here darlin'" He said.

I don't know if was the fact that he called me darlin' or, the fact that he was just so damn gorgeous I started to blush again. Though, this time I got it under control.

"Come on." He said.

As he walked me over to the inside of the shop and into a clubhouse. As I enter the clubhouse I thought about so many things. One, what would my brother say if he caught me here? Two, how the hell did I end up here? Walking into the clubhouse I saw the four guys from before and they all stared at me. One of them had a Scottish accent and greeted Jax with a big hug. The other had a mustard and a chin beard. He looked at me in such a pervy way I almost gaged. The other one was a good-looking Puerto Rican with tats in each side of his mohawk. The last one was a bit older than the rest. He had a deep raspy voice to him. As the scot walked over to me and Jax he stared me up and down.

"Jackie Boy! Who's this fine lad here? Ya old lady perhaps?" He said

"Umm excuse me? What's an old lady?"

They both looked at each other laughing clearly knowing I didn't belong here.

"Nah she's just my study partner for this class." Jax said.

"Just a study partner" I said to myself in my head. I wished and longed for the day I could mean more to Jax.

We walked into his dorm in the clubhouse and talked about the material for the exam.

"If the exam in a couple of months we have to get you ready." I said.

"Alright boss lady. Hey, what's was that thing Taylor was talking about, the music program?"

"It's called the Star Music Program. It's for gifted musical students. I need Taylor's recommendation because she on the board of committee of the program. With her recommendation, I'll be bound to get in."

"Why do you even want to?"

"All I ever wanted to do was play the piano."

He looked at me in a way he never looked at me before. From that look, that moment I would never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well after a couple months of hard work and studying I think you might _actually_ pass this test."

Over the past couple months it's been like a change between me and Jax. I _actually_ feel us getting closer. Surprisingly he's been studying for this exam. Ya know when he actually showed up for our study sessions. I mean don't get me wrong it was _very difficult_ in the beginning but, somehow he amazed me.

"Well what can I darlin' I had a good tutor." He said and smirked at me.

It was like a shift. Me and Jax bonding and getting closer. He would flirt and smirk at me. I would find myself being flirty too. It was like the more I was with him, the more I started to change too. But for better or worse? He made me feel like I can be whoever I wanted when I was with him; same for him too. I started to spend a lot of time at the clubhouse; to the point I pretty much knew everyone there. To my brother's dismay, I was starting to become "too affiliated with the club" or, whatever that meant. He kept trying to persuade me to avoid Jax Teller at all costs. That he would ruin my life and everything with it. I wished he would let me run my own life with my own decisions. Instead of treating me like a child. Looking back at it, _I wished I would've tooken his advice._

"Well if you pass that test you _mighg_ get a reward." I said.

"Hmm I like that. Hey since it's our last study session before the exam why don't we do something fun tonight."

"Like what?"

"Well I was thinking ... me and Ope are having a little bit of a rager tonight and I was hoping you would stop by."

 _Did I just hear him right_ _did Jax Teller, the Jax Teller, said that he was hoping I would come to his party tonight? Alright, alright just stay calm Brooke._

"Well I..."

Before I could give him a answer Clay walked in.

"Sorry sweetheart but I need Jax. Think you can wrap up this studying shit for a sec." Clay said.

"Nah it's straight I'm coming Clay. I'll see you later?"

"Yea, see ya."

As I walked out the clubhouse contemplating on what see you later meant. Was I agreeing to going to the party or, was I just saying that I'll see when I see you? Bottom line was I needed to talk to Chasity _ASAP._


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I got home I immediately called Chasity to figured out this whole situation. I told her the brief of what just happened so we could get to business. After all, your best friend is like your partner in crime.

"Chas what do I do?"

"Well isn't obvious? You _have_ to go to that party."

"It's a school night my parents will flip. Let alone David would absolutely forbid it. He already hates the fact that I tutor Jax anyways."

"Oh who cares let Golden Boy be angry. This is your chance to show Jax who you really are. Not the Broke the Tutor but, Brooke the Possible Girlfriend."

"Well according to them, I would be his old lady."

"Well then Brooke the Old Lady."

We both laughed at how ridiculous we sounded. Chasity was the only person who understood me and accepted me for who I really was. It's why she's my best friend.

"Well if I _have_ to go to this party you got to come with me!"

"Done. No need to tell me twice. Booze, a good time, and gorgeous looking bikers, I thought you never ask."

"Well stop by my house tonight so we can figure out what to wear."

"Alright, see you soon."

After a couple of hours Chasity pulled up and we went upstairs to my room. I showed her what I was going to wear tonight. It was a pink dress with flowers all over it, that went to my thighs.

"Seriously? Are you going to a party or Easter Eggs Hunting with your grandma?" She said.

"Hey! I happen to think that this is an appropriate dress for the occasion."

"Well I kind of figure this would happen to I brought back up."

She handed me this cute semi-casual red lace dress with a black letter jacket to go with, and with some black heel-boots.

"How about this instead?"

The outfit was perfect it resembled everything I wanted to show about myself; cute but daring.

"It's perfect!" I said, letting out a big grin on my face. "Now let's get down to serious business. How the hell are we supposed to sneak out of heat tonight? It's not like we can walk out the front door."

"Oh my dear inoccent Brooke. Of course we're not going out the front door, we're going out the window."

"Are you crazy?! Do you honestly expect me to jump out the window?"

"No. I brought a rope ladder."

"Well you certainly come prepared. Still how are we supposed to leave without anyone hearing us? As soon as we start the car my parents will know something's up."

"That's why I parked the car down the street."

I had to hand it to her she had this whole plan down for detail. It was like she had something for every contingency flaw in her plan.

"I'm actually impressed."

"I know. Now get dressed we want to be fashionably late not late as hell."

I got changed and did my makeup. Nothing to drastic like Chasity wanted. Just something to go with my vibe.

"Okay Chas I'm highly nervous about doing this."

"Oh come on it's not that bad. I've done this a million times."

"That doesn't give me any comfort."

I let Chas go down first I thought it would be easier just in case I chickened out that she could go to the party. As I stepped down the ladder, I was so nervous. All I could hear was Chas's encouragable words and thinking to myself that I was going to get caught. But I had to go, I had to see Jax. Maybe there was something actually between us. While going down I missed a step and almost fell. By far the most terrifying moment of my life, considering I was right outside by David's window. As I jumped to down to reach the ground I was greeted by Chasity.

"See was it that hard?" She said.

"Oh shut up and drive."

I was excited to see what would await me that night. Maybe Jax and I would end up being alone? Would he actually be happy to see me? Though, a thought cross my mind? What if I actually get away with lying to my parents for my own greed? I never defied my parents, so what would become of me?


	5. Chapter 5

**_ATTENTION: This chapter will be from Jax's POV. I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to like, follow, and comment on this story!_**

I never really stressed about girls. I knew they liked me and, if I liked them that was it. Though, something about Brooke was just different. She wasn't any other girl and, that scared me. I stayed outside the clubhouse hoping that she would come to the party. I never really got a definite answer from her. Throughout the couple of months we were together it was like a spark had switched. I mean yea we would make out and stuff but, tonight felt different.

"Dude relax she's bound to come tonight." Opie said.

"Yea, you're right. I'm just tripping man." I said, lying trying to convince myself and Ope that he was right.

As I stayed outside hoping that she would come. A grey Toyota pulled up to the clubhouse. I saw Brooke with her beautiful, long dark brown hair, and her floral dress she had on. She looked absolutely beautiful. I recognized her friend Chasity getting out of the car with her so, I walked up to them.

"Hello ladies. Glad you could make it." I said looking directly at Brooke.

"Well the pleasure all ours, Mr. Teller." Chasity said.

"This is quite the party you and Ope put together." Brooke said.

"Thanks." I said.

Looking into each other's eyes you could tell something was up between us. I guess Chasity got the memo and made up some excuse about drinks so we could have some alone time.

"So..." She said.

"So..."

"Are you excited about the exam?" Brooke said.

"Oh no you don't. I just had to listen to you talk about math for three months. Let's talk about something other than that. How about that music program of yours?"

"Well ... I'm not sure about that anymore."

As she was talking it was like the music was getting louder and I could barely start to hear what she was saying.

"How about we go somewhere we could talk?" I said.

"Alright."

We walked into my dorm of the clubhouse and we sat on the bed, awkwardly close to one another.

"So what's going on with the program?"

"Well, the program is all the way in New York. I just don't know if I can pick everything up and leave my family and everyone to move 3,000 miles away. I know living in Charming isn't exactly a glorious lifestyle but, it's home. I'm actually scared to leave it and, according to my family I don't need to leave the state just to play music. They just don't understand me the way I want them to."

"Well let me stop you right there, you deserve so much more than just Charming. You're talented and you can make something of yourself. If your family doesn't get that then they go fuck themselves."

"I guess." She chuckled. "What about you? You're pretty talented yourself Mr. Teller."

"Oh really now? Well I don't really know. I mean I have an idea but it's stupid."

"Nothing is ever stupid if it's you're dream. Just tell me."

Looking into her eyes I just felt confident and safe. It was a feeling I never use to get anymore.

"I want to own my motorcycle shop but, I want a whole bunch of them all over Cali. You know? I also want what's best for my club..." I stopped myself. I knew she didn't know much about the club other than what people say about us being reckless. Most of it probably coming from her asshole brother but, I just didn't want to drag her into that.

"Well I think you're idea is not only anti-stupid but, achievable."

It was like she supported me throughout everything. She was the one person who I thought I could confess everything to.

"I actually have to tell you something Jax." She said.

"What is it?"

"I just have to let you know so I don't spend a lifetime regretting it. I think you're handsome, smart, and kind. You're like a hard boiled egg with a hard shell but, soft on the inside. I can't believe I just compared you to an egg. I guess that's me just rambling. I just wanted to say I like you, a lot. In a more than friends way."

I gave her one my classic smirks and smiled at her.

"I feel the exact same way."

Gazing into each other's eyes it's was like an impulse came off of us and we dove into each other's faces. I laid her down on the bed with my body on top of her. As I caressed down with my hands exploring her body. I always imagined myself touching her and now I finally got the chance to. I lifted up her dress letting my hands explore more while never parting our lips. She did the same. She lifted up my shirt and felt my body. I could tell she was a bit shy because she kept blushing. We completely dismantled our clothes of one another as we laid in bed together. Still kissing until she broke the kiss and whispered something into my ear.

"I never done this before." She said.

I could tell she meant sex.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said.

"Yes."

We continued to kiss. I began to pull down her panties. She looked down and was shocked to see me this way. I thrusted in and out of her as she moan deeply. At that moment it wasn't just sex, we were making love to each other. Time goes by, and I completely forget I'm supposed to be throwing a whole. As we both find out release we gaze into each other's eyes. Realizing what we had just done. We put back on our clothes and cuddled with each other on the bed. Until we heard a knock on the door from Opie.

"Yo, Jax! You in there? Tara is here and she's flipping the fuck out."

"Oh shit." I whispered to myself.

"Who's Tara?" Brooke had asked.

"She's ... someone."

I knew she didn't buy that lame ass excuse so I quickly walked out of the room to meet up with Opie, with Brooke right on my trail following me as well. As I spotted Tara inside the clubhouse looking at me with fury in her eyes.

"And where the hell have you been?" Tara shouted.

"Tara, calm down let's just go somewhere we can talk." I said.

As soon as I said that Brooke looked at me highly confused.

"It's been three months Jax where the hell have you been am I supposed to do this all by myself?!"

"Tara just calm down." Opie said in agreeance with me.

"Oh that's very keen of you to say Ope." She said sarcastically.

"Jax who is she?" Brooke said.

I competely forgot that Brooke was even standing there, watching this all go down as everyone else did too. Tara always knew how to put on a scene.

"Yea Jax who am I?" Tara said.

I didn't say anything. I just froze my entire body. Praying that this was just some sick dream.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you're his new fuck buddy, or little girlfriend. So I'll just introduce myself to you. My name is Tara, I'm Jax's ex. Also the mother of his three month old unborn baby. I'm pregnant with his kid. So if you don't want to be a step-mom I suggest you leave and find another guy."

"What?" Brooke said broken heartedly.

"Wait, I remember you. You're David Hale's little sister. Wow Jax! Fucking your enemy's little sister. That's low even for you. Wow I think you're on the wrong side of the tracks babygirl. Now run back to mommy and daddy. Bye bye." Tara said.

"Tara!" Opie and Jax shouted.

I looked across Brooke's face with tears filling her eyes. Anyone on that room could tell she was going to cry, especially Tara.

"Wow, are you seriously going to cry right now. You surely must be lost." Tara said.

"Tara that's enough!" Ope said.

Tara began to laugh and as soon as she did, Brooke ran out of the clubhouse with tears flooding her face. Along with Chasity on her side.

"Brooke wait! I'm sorry, please." I shouted.

"Fuck off Teller!" Chasity shouted in the distance as they made their way to their car.

"You really do know how to pick 'em Jax, I'll give you that." Tara said.

All I kept thinking about in my mind was how the hell that a night so perfectly plan, go so terribly wrong? All I knew for sure was that, Brooke was never going to forgive me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just want to say thank you guys for reading the chapters so far! Keep liking and commenting on the story! (P.S. : in this chapter it'll be in Brooke's POV as before)**

"Screw him. He doesn't even deserve a girl like you Brooke." Chasity said.

It took me a while to wrap my head around what just happened. We got out of that place as soon as we could. I couldn't bear to be in the same room with him. I kept crying my eyes out in the car. I gave my heart and soul to Jax Teller and in the same night, he broke it. For three months we told each other everything and, somehow he just forgot to tell me something like that. A baby ... a baby?! You don't just forget to tell someone that before you have sex with them. He knew the whole time we were together. I trusted him ... with everything. I was ... _in love with him._

"Guys are just jerks for no reason, Brooke."

"You don't understand ..." I said.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"I ... I ... slept with him." It broke my heart admitting it. Something that was so romantic turned so tainted.

"What?! When?! Why didn't you tell me?..." she stopped herself realizing I would've immediately told her. She pieced it together, figuring out that I _just_ had sex with him.

"Brooke I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault I convinced you to go to that stupid party. The snacks weren't even that good!" She exclaimed.

"It's not your fault Chas ... _it's mine."_

We pulled up to my house soon after. Both of us silently in the car waiting for the other to speak.

"Brooke, you know it's not your fault. If anything it's his."

"I'm the one who said yes to having sex with him."

"You didn't know but, he did. Which makes it his fault."

"You're right. David was right."

Suddenly a light switched on in the house and someone came out of the door.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Chasity said.

It was David rushing to the car, angrily. I could tell I was going to hear a big speech and I wasn't up for it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He shouted.

"How did you even know she was out?" Chasity asked.

"I woke up from the noise of you two leaving. I was worried sick! You nearly gave me a heart attack Brooke."

I don't know where it came from but, I broke down into tears. Sobbing all over my face. David's face began to turn to concern.

"What happened? Where did you go? Did someone hurt you?" He said.

"I ... I should've listened to you when you told me about Jax." I said sobbingly.

"I'm gonna kill him." David said. His face looking angrier than before.

"David! Please don't do anything you'll regret." I shouted.

"Trust me, I won't regret anything!"

"Why don't we all just calm down." Chasity said.

"What did he do to you?" He asked.

"I ... I ... can't say it. We ... we had sex." I said softly.

"Did he force you?!" David yelled.

"What? No! He wouldn't do something like that."

"How can you defend him after he made you cry your heart out?!" David asked.

"I'm sorry Brooke but, I have to agree with Golden Boy here." Chasity said.

"I can't do this right now." I said.

I ran to my room as fast as I could. David and Chasity rushed behind me. I couldn't handle everyone pitting me. I just couldn't handle everything at once, it was too much. I locked the door quickly behind me and slammed it. If my parents weren't up before they definitely were now.

"Brooke open the door!" Chasity said.

"What on earth is going on?" My mom said, awoken from her sleep.

"Chasity? What are you doing here at this time? David why aren't you asleep?" My father said, also coming out of his sleep.

"Ummm ... Mrs. Mr. Hale, well funny you should ask... Brooke ... had a nightmare. She called me."

"Is that why she's locked herself into her room crying?" My father asked suspiciously.

"You come up with the most dumbest excuses." David said, clearly annoyed with Chasity.

"Well I'm just going to go now seems like you guys have this whole nightmare thing handled."

"Not so fast." My mother said. "Something is clearly going on. Excuse me if I'm not buying your whole nightmare story. Now Chasity I'm sure your parents wouldn't like to hear about their daughter leaving their house at 1 am at night. So start talking."

"Please do." David said, with my dad in agreeance.

"We ... kind of sneaked out to go to a party."

"Who's party?" My dad said.

"Jax Teller's" Chasity whispered.

"Are you kidding me?!" My dad shouted. "What happened?"

"I don't think you want to hear that part from me, Mr. Hale." Chasity said.

"It's okay Chasity, thank you. Go home now, alright." My mom said softly.

Chasity quickly apologized to my parents and left as soon as possible. No doubt she'd wanted to stay for the aftermath.

"Brooke Hale! You open this door immediately or I will break it down!" My dad shouted.

By now the tears stopped but, the pain was very much there. I didn't know what to say to them. After hearing everything on the other side of the door, I know I was in a world of trouble. So I slowly opened the door with a sad look on my face.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" My mom said softly. I could tell she would be the one I could reason with.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Well too bad, start talking." My dad said.

"He's right Brooke." David said in agreeance.

"Well where do I start?" At this point I was ticked off. I didn't want to talk about it, especially with my family. Suddenly this rage from no where came and I took it out on them. "Well what do you want to know first since you're so fucking concern? I sneaked out to go to a party. Yes, dad, a party! The most dangerous thing in the world. I thought since I do so well in school, never defying anything you say, I thought I'd treat myself. So yea, I went to a party. You know what? I wished I didn't go because then I wouldn't have to go through what I went through tonight. I had sex! With a boy, Jax Teller, to be in fact. Yes, David, the bad boy on the other side of the tracks. I can see your blood boiling. Or the look of disappointment in mom and dad eyes'. I wished I didn't go because then I wouldn't have been humiliated. Turns out David was right, once again. Jax is no good for me. Turns out he has a whole baby on the way with his ex, and surprise, suprise, she came to the party tonight. So after I had _just_ lost my virginity, she completely embrassed me in front of everyone! I was a laughingstock, and I didn't even know it. So yea, that's what fucking happened tonight!"

I slammed the door without looking at any of their faces. I couldn't believe I just said all of that. Then, the tears came back. I cried and cried. Until I just cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I open my eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I spent my entire weekend locked in my room. Thank god I have my own bathroom. I couldn't face my family after everything, I just couldn't. I didn't know what I was suppose to do. I looked at my phone 37 missed calls and 30 texts from Chasity. All of them with deep concern. My mom kept pestering me about the situation but, I didn't want to talk about it. I knew that today was going to be a disaster, I'd have to go back to school today. On top of it all, it was Monday. Literally the worst day of the week. Suddenly I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Get up Brooke! You can't hide in your room forever." My dad said.

"If only I could." I whispered to myself.

"You heard him Brooke. Up and at 'em!" David said.

"Can you all just leave me alone!" I screamed.

"We wouldn't be your family if we did." My dad said.

I could tell right know there was a big smirk on his face.

"Come on Brooke, I'll even give you and Chasity a ride." David said.

"Promise?" I said

"Promise."

I got out of bed and put on an old outift, to avoid being seen.

"There she is." David said, greeting me as I made my way down the stairs.

"Here you go sweetheart." My mom said, handing me my favorite breakfast meal.

"Chocolate chip waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs. I must not be in trouble then."

"Oh trust me, you are. Sneaking out of the house and not tell anyone where you were going. You're lucky we're just grounding you for a week." My dad said.

"Well I guess I can't complain there."

"I want you straight home today." My dad said sternly.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I never really been in trouble before so it was a new perspective to take. I always thought they would just give me a slap on the wrist if I ever did. I'm guessing since they know about what happened I'm not grounded for the rest of my life. Probably, a courtesy from my mom to lower my sentence.

"Come on, Brooke. I don't want to be late." David said.

"When are you ever late?" I said jokingly.

"Take the breakfast to go."

"Alright, alright."

"Bye!" My mom and dad said to us.

We went outside to get inside the car and my body froze.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"What if I can't do it? I can't look at him."

"Don't you have that big test today? You won't even have to talk to him."

"I guess you're right." I had completely forgot about the exam.

"Come on, we have to get Loud Mouth."

"Her name is Chasity."

"Yea, whatever."

We pulled up to Chasity's house and saw her and her mom in a heated argument in Spanish. Chasity's mom was from Spain and her dad from Charming. Every time she spoke Spanish I could never understand her and she always made fun of me for it. I promised her one day I would learn it and talk shit to her in Spanish.

"Goodbye mom!" Chasity said. She walked up to the car looking highly confused.

"So you don't answer any of my calls or texts but, you come to take me to school with Golden Boy." She said.

"I have waffles." I said with a big smile.

"You're lucky I love your mom's food."

She got into the car. The whole ride we were making fun of my brother, singing at the top of our lungs, and studying for the exam. We pulled up to the school's parking lot.

"Alright, we're here. Thank god." David said. "Another minute with you two, my head would explode."

"Thanks big brother!" I said.

It was like nothing from that night happened until, I heard a motorcycle pull up close by. My entire body went numb. It was him. _Don't look, don't look, don't look_. Ignoring my own advice I adverted my eyes to Jax on his bike. Wrapped around him was Tara. She gave him a kiss then, walked inside the school. My heart dropped. Both David and Chasity looking at me to see if I was okay. I didn't respond or move an inch.

"I'm gonna kill him." David said. He walked straight up to Jax, who was in the lot talking to Opie.

"David, stop!" Chasity yelled but, he ignored her.

"What the hell gives you the right?" David asked Jax.

"The fuck are you talking about, Hale?" Opie said, ready to fight at any moment.

"Calm down, Ope. I got this." Jax said. "Look Hale, What happened isn't between us. I get your anger but mind your damn business."

"That's a lot of talk coming from a complete screw up!" David yelled.

It was like at that moment everyone turned their attention to what was going on. Watching them go back and forth.

"Aw, that's sweet. You know what was a lot? The moaning your sister kept doing when I was popping her cherry. Did you know that your sister is tight as hell or, _was_ tight as hell? And the screams, I never heard someone call my name so many times." Jax said.

Him and Opie were just laughing. I could tell all of this was pissing David off. He lifted his fist and punched Jax.

"Now why did you have to do that?" Jax said.

David was strong but, Jax was stronger. He punched David twice. Once in the stomach then, the face. Before I knew they were in a full blown fight. David was getting his ass kicked. Though he was getting a few punches without going down first. This surely aggravated Jax. I couldn't bare to watch anymore.

"Stop it! Both of you." I said, running over to them.

"Stay out of this Brooke!" David said.

"How can I?"

"You should listen to your brother, darling." Jax said.

I looked into his eyes and it just broke me. I tried to keep a straight face but, I had a feeling he could see my pain.

"Was it just to get to back at him? For the stupid ass feud you guys had since middle school. Was it?!" I screamed. "You know what? I don't even care. You're not the Jax I spent three months with or the one I let take my virginity. I _never_ want to speak to you again."

I grabbed David and went inside the school. Chasity followed asking if I was okay. I clinged to my brother. I didn't want to let go. I was done with Jax Teller, for good. Throughout the rest of the day I avoiding him at all cost especially during the test. It was the end of the day and I was heading to the parking lot to meet up with David. That's when I was stopped.

"Hey." Jax said softly.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said firmly.

"I know but, I do."

"So what? I should care?"

"Look Brooke, the shit I said out there this morning I didn't mean it. I was just pissed at your brother. I said some dumb stuff. I'm sorry."

"I wish I could believe you _but I don't._ I saw you out there with Tara."

"Tara's just ... Tara. I'm sorry about the stuff she said. She shouldn't of said that. I should've told you about her."

"Yea and that's on her but, you didn't even try to defend me. You just stood there. You never once even mentioned it. I told you everything!"

"I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was dumb Brooke. Just please give me another chance. Look I even passed the exam for you. So you can go to that program."

"I don't care, Jax. We're done. You ruined it." I said walking away from.

I went to go see my brother so I can go home and forget about this day. Forget about it all. When I got home I saw Mrs. Taylor in the living room with my parents.

"Hello Brooke."

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor. Why the sudden need to come to my house?"

"Well I'm here to tell you that got in."

"Are you kidding me?! Thank you so much!"

"Hold on Brooke, we haven't decided if we'll let you go." My mom said.

"What are you talking about? I got in."

"Brooke, it's all the way in New York. You won't even spend your senior year in Charming." My dad said.

"I know. A year in New York at the Star Program. Then I can go to college at Juliard. This has _always_ been the plan."

"Well that's even if you get in. What happens then?" My dad said.

"Are you doubting my capabilitiy to get in?"

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, your daughter is remarkably talented. She'll most likely get in with her grades, SAT scores, and recommendations. There's no doubt." Mrs. Taylor said.

"If I was David or Jacob you'll let me go."

"Jacob stayed in state. You want to leave it." My dad said.

"I have to let the program know by the end of the day." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Honey, is this really your dream?" My mom said.

"Yes, it is."

"Well I guess we should at least give you the opportunity to explore it."

"I guess." My dad said relentlessly agreeing with my mom.

"Congratulations Brooke."

"Thank you!"

"I'll see you out Mrs. Taylor." David said. I completely forgot he was behind me.

A week had gone by and today was the day I would leave. My parents, David, and Chasity, came to send me off at the airport.

"Remember to call us everyday." My mom said sobbingly.

"I will."

"I love you." My parents said.

"I love you too."

"Come here you." David said, hugging me. "Have fun, not too much though."

"Okay, David."

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Chasity said as she gave me a big hug.

"I'll miss you more!"

I boarded the plane waving goodbye to my loved ones. Leaving everything behind, including Charming. I owed this opportunity to one person, Jax. Though I couldn't help but think about what we could've been on the plane. I'd have to let all of it go. I can't be stuck up on Jax Teller even if it would take me a lifetime.

 **Present Day**

"All passengers board a flight from New York to Charming, please board now." I heard over the P.A. system.

I can't believe I'm going back. I get to see everyone again. Hopefully not, everyone. I kept thinking of all the things I would say to my family. Everyone was going to be there even Jacob. I couldn't wait. It was like fear and excitement overwhelmed me. I fell asleep on the plane. Thinking about what would await when I got off.


	8. Chapter 8

As I got off the plane, I saw my brother, David, waiting for me in the airport. He was holding up a sign with my name on it.

"Has anyone ever told you how corny you are?" I said jokingly.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Come here."

He wrapped me into a big hug. I haven't seen him in such a long time, that tears began to flow freely from my eyes.

"Wipe those tears. You're going to need them for when you see mom." He said, as he wiped my tears away.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We left the airport, got in the car, heading to Charming and, I felt like it was a whole new beginning for me. New York was amazing but, I missed home too much. I nearly cracked under the underwhelming pressure of being homesick, and other things I didn't want to discuss with anyone. I felt like New York wasn't the big fulfillment I thought it was going to be. Mentoring under Simon McCall was stressful. He was the top pianist in the east. My whole life I wanted to study under him, and I did.

"A world class prodigy, huh?" David said.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying it's not everyday you get to see your little sister in a article of the New York Times being called a prodigy. Simon McCall? What was he like? What was New York like? I mean it must've been amazing considering you couldn't call for the past 7 years."

"First of all, I'm 24 years old I can make my own decisions. I was very busy in NY I didn't know it would consume most of the time, I apologize. Second of all, the phone works both ways buddy. And third of all, New York was great. Thanks for asking."

"Well I guess you got me there. I'm sorry too."

He looked as if there was something troubling on his mind. As if he was trying to tell me using the best words he could.

"David, what's wrong?"

"It's about mom and dad."

"Are they okay? Are they hurt? Did one of them die? Is mom pregnant again?" I said persistently.

"What? No, gosh what's wrong with you?"

"Well tell me then!"

"They're... they're... getting a divorce, Brookie."

"What? What?! What happened?"

"I don't know I guess the spark just wasn't there anymore. It's been rough the past few years."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Like I said, you've been hard to get into contact with."

"Wow. Thanks for making me feel like shit."

"Well, you're welcome. Anyway they're were going to break the news to you when you got home but, I felt it best to tell you now. You know? So you don't make a big scene at the..." He trailed off. Like he was about to say something he shouldn't have.

"Oh gosh, please don't tell me they're throwing me a surprise party."

"I'm afraid so. Don't tell mom I told you. She'll rip my head off. She's been planning this for weeks."

"Well it's gonna cost you."

"What is it this time?"

"I don't know but when the time is right I'll let you know."

"Alright. I should tell you that I'm suppose to keep you occupied until 8 because that's when the party starts. So what do you want to do for the next 3 hours?"

"I guess we can go to the church."

When I decided to move back to Charming, I knew I would have to get a job. I didn't want to be 24 living with my parents and be a freeloader. So I applied to play the piano at church. At least I have a job I know I'll be good at. On weekdays, I train kids to play at the church too. It was either this or getting a certificate in nursing. I'm way too scared to be around blood. It just reminding me of dying and like any normal person I was afraid of death. Plus, hospitals just sucked to me.

"Well, Pastor Sam will love to meet his new talented pianist."

"Yea, I bet." I said jokingly.

"Hey, there's a question I kind of got on my mind for a while now."

"Shoot."

"If everything was so good in New York, why pick up and leave to come back to Charming. You always claimed there was something more outside of Charming. Begging to leave it."

My hands started to sweat as soon as I heard his question.

"It's just that ... I missed home." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Bullshit. I know when you're lying Brooke."

"Fine, I couldn't take it anymore. It was so competitive, and I know I can be competitive too. Though everything was just so hard all of the time. I always thought I was the smartest, most talented person. Then, I got there and realized that other people are too. I felt stupid, unworthy. When I got that spot to mentor under Simon I was so happy. But that didn't stop everything though. Everyone wanted my stop and didn't care what they have to do for it. I don't know why though, he was kind of an ass. After 6 years of getting my masters in music and, a year of being tortured by Simon, I quit. I didn't know where else to turn. My apartment was going to be evicted ... but, there was also another reason. Someone started a rumor that ... I had sex with Simon. Before you ask it's not true! After that things got pretty rocky. Everyone treated me differently, convinced of a lie. So that's why I moved back to Charming. I wished it could've been on different reasons but, it's not."

"Shit Brooke, you should've called."

"I know, I just didn't know what to say."

" 'I need help' you could've said that. I'm sorry all that happened to you. Do you know who started that rumor?"

"Yea but, nothing would happen to them."

"Who is it?"

"Simon's niece."

"Shit."

"Yea, she's one piece of shit."

"Well you best stop swearing because we're at the church."

I let out a big laugh. It felt good to be around my family again. Even if I was dreading the party they were throwing for me.

"Brooke! How wonderful it is to see you." Pastor Sam said.

"Thank you so much. It's wonderful to see you too."

"Hello, Pastor Sam." David said.

"Hello David."

After the formal greetings and learning about he job me and my brother went to back to the car to get something to eat.

"So what's going on with you?"

"Oh me? Well, I made deputy."

"I always forget you're a cop. It's suits you, you're a major tattletale."

"Thanks, Brooke."

"Wanna go to the diner?"

"I thought you never asked."

The diner was always the place David and I went to when we wanted to escape reality. Oh what a burger and milkshake could do. Everything felt right in the world for the time being. I was _happy._


	9. Chapter 9

We pulled up to the diner and found a booth close to the window.

"So? Anyone special I should know about who's dating my brother?"

"You really want to know about it?"

"Of course I do ... I think."

"What about you? Anyone I need to beat up and tell you they're not right for you?"

"God, no. I gave up dating a long time ago. There was flings in New York. There was one guy though... Adam..."

Before I could finish my sentence we were distracted by the sounds of motorcycles. I knew exactly who was on them before even looking at their faces. Five guys with kuttes on their back walked into the diner: Ope, Chibbs, Tig, and Juice. One caught my eye in particular. It was Jax, he looked gorgeous, as always, than he did 7 years ago. He had a scruffy beard along his chin, his eyes were bluer, and his hair got longer. They immediately spotted our table. _So smart to pick out a table in the front Brooke._ I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, right there. I couldn't deny, I did think about him from time to time in New York but, I knew better than to act on those feelings.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Deputy Hale." Chibbs said. I tried hide my face over the menu but, it was no luck.

 _"Hello Brooke."_ Jax said, in a singing voice.

"Jackson." I said.

"That's all I get?" He said.

"Well you guys don't mind we're in the middle of something." David said, looking directly at Jax.

"Well don't mind us. We'll just be in the booth right in front of y'all. You look good, Brooke, _real good_." He said, smirking and looking me up and down.

"Seriously?" David said, angrily.

"Continue, please. My deepest apologies. We'll be on our way." Jax said.

"I guess the feud is still on?" I said.

"Yup." David said.

"Hello Dep." The waitress said.

"Hi, Nancy. Let's just get two burgers with fries and a vanilla shake."

"Coming right up. Well I'll be damn, you're Lil Hale."

She said looking directly at me.

"Ha. Yes that's me." I said trying to push out a forced laugh.

"I thought you were in New York City, making it big."

"Well, I just missed home."

"Well ain't that sweet. Well, I'll be right out with your orders."

"Thank you." David said.

"Holy crap!" I said.

"Nice language, church girl." David said.

"Chasity! I have to see her..." I stopped my sentence after seeing the look of suprise in David's face. "She's coming the party isn't she?"

"Yes..."

As David kept talking, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at Jax. He looked good, _real good._ All I could do was bite my lip and stare. He caught me looking at him twice and all he did was smirk to himself. _Maybe this was all a game for him? Did he ever care? Or is he just doing this to bother Hale?_ I couldn't think straight.

"Earth to Brooke. You there?" David said, waving his hand across my face.

"Huh? Yea, sorry just got lost in my thoughts for a sec."

"Were your thoughts about Jax?"

"Really David?"

"It's just a question."

Before we could finish our conversation, or even out food, a group of Mexican motorcyclists pulled up outside the diner. They pulled up guns ready to shoot the place up.

"Brooke get down!" David yelled.

Yanking me down to the floor. Jax and his guys began to shoot back at them. As I was going down on the floor, I felt a bullet puncher my side. My eyesight was beginning to fade and all I began to hear were the screams of everyone in the diner and my brother's.

"Brooke! My god Brooke! Open your eyes Brooke! Stay awake! You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay!" David said.

"Shit, Brooke!" Jax said, running over to aid me.

I must've passed out because when I woke up, I was in the hospital. I always hated it here. The sounds were annoying, the food was always terrible, and the doctors were straight douchebags.

"The bullet puncher her left rib. I was able to extract it without complications. She's going to be okay." I recognized that voice as soon as I heard it.

"Thank you, Tara, so much." David said.

All that kept running through my mind was the party. There she was, Tara. She's a fucking doctor?


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell is going on?" I said, waking up groggily from my sleep.

"Brookie! You're awake! How are you feeling?" David said.

"Fine." I said.

"I'll go get mom and dad." David said.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Tara said.

"Fine." I said and scoffed at her.

"Look I'm not the same person I was when you first met me."

"Kind of hard to believe."

"I know. I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"You and me both."

"I'll leave you to it then." She said.

 _Finally alone. I wonder what day is it? How the fuck did I end up here?_

"Damn they did a number on you." Jax said, walking into my room.

"Jax? How did you get in here?."

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. That shoot up ... it was meant for us."

"Really? I thought it was meant for the waitress." I said, sarcastically.

"Still got that sense of humor huh?"

"Why are you here Jax?"

"What happened to Jackson?"

"Don't make me regret letting you in here."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for _everything._ I should've told you about everything. All of it Tara, the baby, ya know. I just wanted to let you know that Brooke."

He sounded apologetic and sincere. Then he kissed me on my forehead and left the room. Without even hearing my response. I felt like I was in high school all over again. Being swoon by the amazing Jax Teller.

"Oh my baby girl!" My mom said, coming into the room sobbingly.

"We're doing a full investigation on this. Right, David?" My dad said.

"Oh yes." David said.

I couldn't think straight. I just kept thinking about Jax. Did he really mean it? Or was I just being delusional. After a couple of days I was release from the hospital. Many of people came by to check up on me throughout the week. I was just glad to be alive and in my own bed.

door bell rings*

"I'm coming!" I said.

"OMG! I thought you were dead!" Chasity said as she came running towards me, giving me a big hug.

"Where have you been?"

"Ugh, work has me doing all of this crazy things. I was suppose to come to your party but we had an emergency crisis and my job was on the line. I wanted to be there _soooo_ bad."

"Chasity it's okay. I forgive you. I'm sure being a fashion designer in Charming has its work cut out for you. Let's go upstairs."

"Alright." She said. "Speaking of work... how was New York?"

"OMG Chas you would've loved it."

"David told me about everything that went down."

"David? Why would my brother tell you that stuff."

"Well because he was concerned about you and I was too."

"Well although I do believe that. There's something you're not telling me Chas."

"Well, first you have to understand that when you left it was hard on me. It was senior year without my best friend. Then college without my best friend. I was lonely."

"What does this have to do with David?"

"It's just that David kept me company. I know I teased him a lot but, we were both hurting about the same thing. I guess it just brought us closer."

"Wait, so _you and David are a thing?"_

"Going on two years now."

"Two years and you didn't tell me?! Why wouldn't you tell me."

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"What else would I act like? You've been sleeping with my brother."

" _No_ , I've been _dating_ you're brother. There's a difference."

"Well are you happy?"

"Yes. I am."

"Ok then. If you're happy, I'm happy. I have to tell you about something."

"What happened?"

"Jax. He told me how he was sorry and he regretted the things he did. Then he kissed me. Well on my forehead anyway."

"When?"

"At the hospital."

"Are you guys getting back together."

"We were never together."

" _Sureee."_

"Honestly I don't know where this is gonna go."

 _I really didn't. I didn't know if Jax really meant it? Or how I even felt truly. I was so confused and didn't even know how to process my thoughts. Though, venting to Chas really helped. I needed to know how I felt, or at least how he did._


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm sorry for the late update but, I will try to update more of this story. I've just made a new story called What I Didn't Know. If you like Dangerously Forbidden, you'll like this one too! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to like, comment, and follow this story! Also, if you guys want you can send me suggestions on what you think about for this story!_**

A few weeks had gone by and I still didn't heard anything from Jax. I guess he didn't mean what he said. My new life in Charming has felt different but, I've been adjusting. My wounds have healed, and I feel much better. Not due to the pampering from my parents. Though, that's one thing I have to get use to. Turns out my dad hasn't lived at home for some time now. It's weird to not have him here with us.

"Hey. You want some breakfast?" David said.

"David you have your own house, why do you still eat breakfast here."

"Because I don't leave my family."

"Touché."

"Anyway, I've been thinking about asking Chasity to move in with me."

"Really? Wow, that's a big step. I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"She wanted to tell you herself. You know how she is."

"That better be a compliment."

"Hush."

"David ... do you think I should get my own place? I mean I moved to New York to be independent. Coming back here and living with mom just feels like I'm still a kid."

"Honestly... yes. I've been wondering when you'd try to get your own place. So has mom she just didn't have the heart to tell you."

"Well that's it. I'm going house searching today."

"No work?"

"Not until Wednesday. I'm still on leave from the incident."

"Speaking of the incident. We arrested the guys who did it. They'll be long gone from here."

"Good."

doorbell rings*

"I'll get it." David said. He walked over to the door to see who it was. Immediately an arguement started with him and the other person, who voice was very familiar. I walked over to see what was going on.

"No! Absolutely not! Get out of here or I'll have you arrested for trespassing!" David said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not here for you." Jax said.

"Jax? What are you doing here?" I said.

"He was just leaving, Brooke." David said.

"Brooke, can you please tell your pussy pig brother that I'm not here for him." Jax said.

"First off, don't call my brother names." I said

"Exactly. It's extremely childish..." David said.

" _You_ stop being rude." I said cutting off David. Jax smirked in agreeance.

"I'll be inside in a minute." I said.

"Fine. Call me if he tries to kill you. I'll be inside."

"Worry about yourself!" Jax shouted.

"What are you doing here Jax?" I said.

"Well good morning to you too darling." He said.

"Your point?"

"Well I wanted to see if you were busy."

"I'm not suppose to be at work today, no. Why?"

"A picnic."

"You want me to go out with you for a picnic? Since when does Jax Teller do picnics?"

"Ever since someone important came back to town."

"Jax, you and me will never happen. We're too different. Plus, you're an asshole."

"So you saw now."

"Actually I've been saying it for the past seven years."

"I know we have our issues but let me do something nice for you, as your friend. Or least working my up to being your friend."

"Alright, but as acquaintances. Nothing more."

"Scouts honor."

"Let me get my jacket."

I went upstairs to grab my jacket as I grabbed it and begun walking downstairs, David interrupted me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

"A picnic."

"With him?! No, absolutely not, Brooke!"

"I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions."

"Oh yea? Well who's gonna be there so you can cry on there shoulder all night when he breaks your heart _again._ Do you not remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I do David. I'm not an idiot. Considering it happened to _me_ and _not_ you."

"Whatever happens, I'm staying out of it. You picked your side."

"I didn't pick anything! But you know what? Fine. I don't need this right now."

I walked away from him, heading out the door.

"You good?" Jax said.

" _Marvelous."_ I said.


	12. Chapter 12

"So where exactly are we going?" I said to Jax.

"Just shut up and enjoy the free ride and meal." He said.

"How exactly are we going to eat? You don't even have a picnic basket."

"We don't need a basket for this kind of picnic."

"It's not a picnic then."

"Okay. Maybe I lied. It's _not exactly_ a picnic. It's more like a field trip."

"Why didn't you say that then?"

"Because I know if I did, you wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Ummm ... Jax why are we leaving Charming?"

"You'll see darling, you'll see."

We drove around for hours. My mind was in a bizarre. _Where exactly was he taking me? What this going to be special?_

"So tell me about New York." Jax said.

"Nothing to tell."

"So you're telling me, that all that hard work you did to get there was for nothing. Plus being there for seven years, and you didn't do anything?"

"Alright. I had ... a unique time."

"Why did you leave?"

"It got ... difficult."

"Someone hurt you?"

 _He sounded so sincere and concerned. It was like he was the Jax I fell in love with. The one where we use to have ridiculous conversations while studying. Where we would just eat snacks and stargaze. The one who ... took my virginity._

"No. Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because that's what friends do. They talk."

"Someone made up a rumor about me, damaging my career. Happy now?"

"Do I need to damage them?"

"No!"

"Was there someone... special?"

"There was one. It didn't last."

"Why not?"

"It got ... dull."

"So I guess he couldn't make you cum."

"Really, Jax. You sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

"But was that it?"

"He said... I mentioned... you too much."

"You talked about me?"

"For the past seven years, from time to time... yes."

"Me too." He said. Looking into my eyes. "We're here."

"About time." I said.

"Yup."

"Wait... why are we in Sacramento?"

"You always talked about visiting but never having the time."

"You remembered that?"

"I remembered a lot of thing about you."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

"Hmmm... lets see your favorite color is blue, your favorite movie is Grease but, you're also obsessed with Avatar. You have a birthmark on your right thigh. In the 5th grade, you pissed your pants during the talent show. Shall I go on?"

"Alright, alright you win."

"Great now get out of the car, so we can explore."

"How long have you've been planning this?"

"Not long... just since the day you came back to town."

"Well where are heading now?"

"To check in. I booked us a hotel for three days."

"Wait. You're expecting me to spend three days with you in a hotel?!"

"Don't worry. I got us two beds. It was tempting for one though." He said, smirking mischievously.

"Jax, I didn't even pack anything. I have zero clothes. All I have is my purse and a sweater."

"Well if it was up to me. You would just have the purse on. Maybe not. Don't worry, I planned. There's clothes in a suitcase in the hotel. It was delivered here."

"Wait how did you do this. I was thinking I was missing clothes."

"I had help."

"From who? Wait did Chasity help you?!"

"I plead the fifth."

 _I'm going to kill her when I see her._

"Come let's go." Jax said.

We walked into the hotel and concierge helped us with our bags after, we signed in. I have to say I was very impressed with Jax. He planned this whole thing. And not that I'm materialistic or whatever but, the hotel wasn't too shabby either. It made my heart race rapidly seeing how much he cared.

"So which bed do I get?" I said.

"Whichever one you want. Bathrooms over there. TV's in front. Closets in the corner."

"Well alright then. I choose that one." I said, pointing at the bed to the right.

"Okay. Get dressed though, we're going out."

"Where?"

"Like I said, I have this whole weekend planned darling."

"Okay, I have to say Jackson, I'm impressed."

"I thought you would be."

I showered and got dress as quickly as I could. I was excited to see what Jax had planned for us.

"So what's the plan?" I said.

"I was thinking we could head up to the Sacramento Ballet. I know you like that kind of stuff. It's not Broadway but, it's something. It's not too far from here so we could walk."

"That sounds perfect." I said, letting out a big smile.

"Good."

 _I was so curious how the night was going to go down? I was... possibly... starting to fall in love with him again. And that scared me the most._


	13. Chapter 13

We walked right back out of the hotel and started to walk along the street.

"So I've basically told you my life story so far how about you tell me yours?" I said.

"Tara had the baby. His name is Abel."

"That's really good Jax. I'm happy for you. Ya know, you deserve to be happy. No matter what you do."

"Thanks."

"So... on that note how's the club?"

"The clubs different. I've been working to do better things for the club. I have good ideas for the club."

"That's good. I'm really proud of you."

"Well I'm not like you. I didn't graduate from Juliard."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You're one hell of a mechanic."

"Haha. I guessed you're right."

"How's Tara?"

"Tara's good. We're not together, if that's what you mean."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about what happened. Everything between us. Do you think we would've been good for each other?"

"..." I hesitated.

That question was in my mind for years. _What could've been? How would we turn out?_

"Forget it. It was a stupid question. We're here anyway."

"No, Jax wait."

But he didn't. He walked inside the theater, handing in our tickets. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to scream it out. That I still have feelings for him. That I _always_ had feelings for him. _But why couldn't I?_

We watched the play for about an hour and a half. I had to wake Jax up a couple of times. I knew he wasn't into this stuff but he did it for me.

"See that wasn't so bad?" I said.

"Yea I guess. I mean the parts where I was awake wasn't." He said.

"Wow, Jax." I said and laughed.

"You hungry?"

"I can eat. I think there's a restaurant not too far from here."

"Nah. Were not going to a restaurant."

"Then where are we suppose to eat?"

"I promised you a picnic didn't I?"

"A picnic at night?"

"Yup. Come on. I even got basket or whatever the fuck you call it."

We walked for a couple minutes. I gasped when I had saw it. It was in the park with clear Christmas lights hanging on a tree above the picnic. There was a traditional red and white blanket on the floor. With a basket on top of it.

"You did all of this by yourself?"

"Chasity helped. I just came up with the idea."

"Jax... this is so sweet."

"I know we still have problems. And I'm not expecting for you to forgive me 100 percent but, I wanna earn back your trust. So if it takes me a dozen more picnics, well then so be it."

"I appreciate that."

"Come on, I grabbed your favorites."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have pineapples, strawberries, Italian pinwheels, my mom's famous potato salad that you love, and apple pie."

"Alright. I'm beyond impressed."

I reached over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I was shocked at myself that I even did that. It was like an instinct came over me. By the look on Jax's face, he was surprised too.

"Let's eat." Jax said as he smiled. Grinning from ear to ear.

After we were done eating we laid down looking up at the stars.

"Just like old times, huh?" Jax said.

"Yea, just like old times." I said. "Tell me more about your son."

"He's amazing. I swear if it wasn't for him I don't know where I'll be."

"How old is he?"

"He's 6. A little badass just like his old man."

We laughed.

"Just wait till he's older." I said.

"Tara and I co- parent. You know, we had another kid while you were away?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, we tried to make it work but, it was over. Just took us a while to see that. His name is Thomas by the way. He's 2. I love them both to death. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them. Are you upset?"

"No. I can't be. I'm just... shocked. When I was in high school I use to dream about us having a family. We were gonna live in a nice suburban house. With a mailbox that said Tellers."

We laughed again.

"Sounds too surburban."

"Hey, why do you hate my brother so much?"

"Freshman year, we were good friends. We did everything together."

"I don't remember that."

"Well you were busy with all your middle school friends."

"Oh."

"Anyway, during that year we met Tara. We both fell in love with her."

"She chose you?"

"Not exactly. She chose Hale first. Thought he was the safer choice. Realized he wasn't. When they were together we had sex. Ended their relationship, and started ours. He was pissed. I told him that I didn't mean to hurt him. I still wanted us to be friends. He didn't want hear it. You know how you're brother is, stubborn as a mule. Anyway, after that we were at each other's necks. Constant fighting, back and forth. Hale wanted to prospect for the club."

"What?!"

"Yea no kidding. Clay chose me instead. I don't what made him more angry. The fact that I took Tara or prospecting for the club. Since then he has hated me. Made this whole 'the club is ruining our town' bullshit. I was kind of proud that he got to be deputy. He's a pain in my ass sometimes but, he's still my friend. No matter what he thinks."

"Wow. I never knew. So you didn't sleep with me to get back at him?"

"There was nothing for me to get back at with. I was in love with you. _I am in love with you._ "

He looked at me, deep into my eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"What?"

"Yea, I think we would've been good for each other."

"I love you, Brooke."

"I Iove you too, Jax."

After a while, we cleaned up cleaned up and headed up to the hotel. For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy again.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm sorry ... again for the delay on the chapters. I've been so busy this past month but I've been working on more chapters to post! Please keep continuing to comment, like, and follow this story #BJ4L**_

As we walked back up to the hotel after finishing our picnic I was shocked as I saw the man in front of me. It was a whole new Jax and I was excited to see where our relationship was heading. _Unless it was too early to say relationship right? I mean he didn't officially ask me out yet. Gosh, I sound like I'm in high school again._

"Earth to Brooke" Jax said. Smiling down on me.

"Huh?" I said.

"You've been in your mind since we left."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was ... thinking."

"About us? ... look if you don't want this..."

"No! I mean — yes. I do want this Jax. But what if when we get back to Charming everything is different."

"Nothing is going to change." Jax said.

He pulled me close wrapping his arms around me. He placed my head on his shoulder. Then kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Brooke Hale. Nothing about that is ever going to change."

"I love you too, Jackson Teller."

"C'mon we should get some rest." He said.

We walked back into the hotel and went inside our room. At that moment, my body went into total shock. I was so nervous to be in a room alone with Jax after I confessed my love for him. The last time that happened I lost my virginity.

"Don't worry. We don't have to be in the same bed." Jax said.

"Oh." I said, as I chuckled.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Brooke."

"Goodnight Jax."

I went straight to sleep. My body felt exhausted. As the daylight approached I started to wake up. I turned my head to see if Jax was there, in his bed, but he wasn't. I suddenly turned my head at the sound of the fossett running. It was Jax in nothing but a towel around his waist ... _barely_. He must've gotten out the shower because he was dripping in water. I kept thinking to myself _"Was there anything more gorgeous than this moment?"_ I was biting my lip at the sight of him. I couldn't help it, I wanted to Jax. He turned around and I quickly shut my eyes. While trying to get little peaks of him, I get one of my eyes barely open.

"Did you like the show Brooke?" Jax said.

"Huh? Oh the play was great!" I said.

"No, I meant me in the bathroom. I saw you in the mirror."

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry, I didn't mind." He said, smirking at me.

"Anyway, what's on the agenda for today?" I said.

"Well I'm glad you ask. We're going to an amusement park."

"Are you kidding me?!" I said. I quickly got it of bed and ran to Jax to give him a big hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!" I said. Completely forgetting that he was soaking wet in a towel. I got off and gave him some place trying to pick up whatever dignity I had left.

"Umm ... thanks." I said trying to play it off.

"You're welcome. Now get dressed. We can have breakfast on the way." He said.

"Good. Continental breakfast is crap." I said.

I quickly got dressed. I was pumped with energy for what was planned today. We drove to a small breakfast restaurant that we saw.

"I'll have a omelette with bacon and cheese. With a chocolate waffle and a side of fruit." I said, telling my order to the waiter.

"I'll just have the same." Jax said.

"Wow, you just want to be like me." I said, jokingly.

"You wish." Jax said.

"So, I have an idea. Since we're leaving tomorrow. I decided that today should be an epic day the amusement park. I'm talking about going on every ride." I said.

"It amazes me on how much you still like amusement parks. Literally I imagine you being the only 80 year old in the front seat of a rollercoaster."

"Well then I must've been enjoying life to the fullest." I chuckled.

"Here you go." The waiter said.

"Thanks." Jax said.

After we ate we headed towards the amusement park.

"Which one first?" Jax said.

"Well we have to save the biggest roller coaster for last, that's obvious. So I say ... the race karts."

"Alright."

After hours and hours of traveling around the park and eating unhealthy snacks. We wanted to buy some ice cream before we went on our last ride.

"Hmm... there's so many choices. I can't decide." I said.

"There's only 30." Jax said and smiled at me.

"I know." I said.

"Well you better hurry we're next." Jax said.

We walked up the counter and I was still indecisive on what I wanted and, I guess it started to show.

"C'mon lady how long does it take to choose a damn ice cream." A random guy said.

"It's just ice cream. Are you really gonna throw a fit over it?" Jax said. I could tell he wasn't trying to loose his cool.

"Well maybe if you're girlfriend here could hurry her slow ass up maybe I wouldn't be." He said.

"Hey! Not necessary!" I said.

"Say it again." Jax said, angrily.

"Jax don't!" I exclaimed.

Soon everyone crowded around what was going on. I knew this was going to end terribly.

"I said 'well maybe if ..." The guy said.

Before he could finish Jax head butted him. His nose started bleeding rapidly.

"Don't ever disrespect a woman like that! Especially her!" Jax said.

"Jax!" I yelled.

The guy tried to punch Jax but that was a big mistake. They began to fight and Jax was kicking his ass ... badly. Before we knew it, security had came.

"Hey! What's going on here! Break it up now!" The officer said.

"Officer, I was just trying to buy some ice cream when these two delinquents came and assaulted me!" The guy said.

"Assault?! Are you fucking kidding me!" I said.

"Ma'am you need to calm down." The officer said.

"No tell him to stop fucking lying!"

"Brooke he's not worth it!" Jax said trying to get me to remain calm.

"That's it! Both of you come with me right now!" The officer said.

"Thank you!" The guy said.

"This is bullshit!" Jax said.

"How about you get the asshole over there!" I said

"That's it! Arrest them both!" The officer said.

In a spilt second there were putting Jax and I in handcuffs. _We didn't even get to ride our roller coaster._

"Listen officer, it was just me she didn't do anything. Take me let her go." Jax said.

"No Jax!" I screamed.

"Yes Brooke." He said.

"Yea I did do something." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"This." I exclaimed. Then I kicked the officer right in his balls.

"Shit! That's it! You wanted to be arrested? Guess what you've just been arrested! Both of you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used in a court of law. If you cannot provide a lawyer, one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you?"

"Yes." I said.

"Yea." Jax said.

 _How the hell did a day that started off so happily turn into me getting arrested?!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy but, I'm back and hopefully going to update more. Please continue to like and follow this story. I hope you guys enjoy!_

As we walked to the park's so-called "jail", I could only think about how this day went from amazing to terribly shitty. We sat down on the bench and hoped for the best. I was shaking so bad. I never been arrested before so I didn't know what to expect. Jax must've notice me shaking so he grabbed my hand and hold it tightly.

"It's gonna be ok." Jax whispered in my ear.

"Promise?" I said.

"Promise." Jax said. "Look, she didn't do anything it was all me. Let her go and just take me." Jax said to the officer.

"Nice try but, it's not gonna work. If you want you can make a phone call. Make sure it's a good one." The officer said.

"Who should we call?" I said.

"Opie." Jax said.

"Wait... I know you might not like this but, maybe we should call."

"No. Absolutely not, Brooke."

"Jax come on."

"The last thing I want is Hale screaming at me for taking you out of town."

"Fine. Call Opie."

"Officer! I want to make my fucking phone call."

Jax got up to make the phone call.

rings*

"Hello? Who the fuck is this?" Opie screamed into the phone. He was probably drunk.

"It's me, Jax..."

"Hey! Jax where the hell have you been?"

"About that. I need your help. I'm locked up in a damn kiddie jail at Sacramento. I need you to bail me out."

"Kiddie-jail? The hell are you going on about?"

"Just come down here and hurry up."

After 40 minutes go by, Opie shows up.

"There you are Jax." Opie said and gave Jax a big hug.

I stood back not trying to be seen so much. Though he caught me and stared at me weirdly.

"Thank you so much Ope." Jax said.

"Hey, Brooke." Opie said. "I'm guessing it's his fault."

"Something like that. Thanks again Ope."

We drove back to Charming. The car ride was awkward and everyone was quiet. When Opie pulled up at my house I quickly got out of the car and Jax followed.

"Brooke! Wait up." Jax said.

"I'm sorry if things were a bit awkward in the car. I didn't get the chance to tell Opie that I had a stray with me."

"Oh, so I'm a stray now?" I said sarcastically.

"Not like that." He chuckled. "I just want don't want to ruin this." He said, as he grabbed onto both of my hands.

"I want this to work Brooke. And besides I think I got a keeper. Someone who's willing to kick a cop in the balls for me must really love me huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I said jokingly.

I could tell he was going to kiss me. Inches before touching lips, David came outside angrily.

"Where the hell have you been, Brooke?!"

"No where!" I shouted.

" 'No where' you've been gone for two days! I thought something happened to you. Especially since you been accompanying him!"

"Jax has nothing to do with this."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep him on your little rendezvous. I'm gonna tell you what's gonna happen Brooke he's gonna break your heart like he always does!"

"I think that's enough!" Jax screamed.

Ope noticed the argument and creeped up behind Jax ready to pop at any minute to defend Jax.

"David this doesn't concern you go back inside."

"It's fine, Brooke. I'll go." Jax said.

Him and Opie got into the car and drove off.

"Are you happy now?!" I said.

"Yea! You're damn right I am. I forbid you to see him. He's no good." Hale said.

"Why? Because he took Tara from you? Get over it David it was years ago."

"This has nothing to do with Tara, Brooke. It's the fact that you can't realize that he's gonna ruin your life."

"News flash, Golden Boy! My life is already shit. Jax is the one good thing that has happen to me in a long time and you're not going to ruin it for me."

"His lifestyle will! Him and that club are going to be end of you. And I'll be damned if I just sit back and watch it."

"The lifestyle you wanted to have. He told me how you wanted to prospect for the club. Clay didn't want you. So now you're just bitter and miserable at him and the club."

"Is that what he said?"

"Yea."

"And you believed him?"

"Yea."

"Wow. I don't give a damn about Jax and I don't give a rats ass about the club. You're not gonna have anything to do with either. So stop acting like a spoiled little bitch Brooke."

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my dad."

"Well as long as you're living in this house. I'll make sure that you and Jax have no communication."

"Well then, I'm leaving!"

 _I can't believe that he honestly gave me an ultimatum. I didn't know where I was going to go but, I just packed all the things I could grab and got the hell out of there. I was done with my family. And the only thing I wanted... was Jax._


End file.
